


Moving Closer

by Devildom_Spy (rancurry)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, There's a bit of spoiler, Using the default name Yuki, just a tiny bit it isn't even consider a spoiler, more like inspired by a CM that used this music lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancurry/pseuds/Devildom_Spy
Summary: Mammon asks Yuki for a dance but as always, his brothers interferes.Will he have a chance to the girl he falls in love with?
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Yuki/Mammon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Moving Closer

**Author's Note:**

> A bit spoiler in the main story, but it won't ruin the fun for you I promise!  
> I forgot the actual happenings during this arc so please forgive me if there's any inaccuracies. Just think of this fic as a plot twist LOL.

Mammon is feeling furious.

Why does his brothers always, ALWAYS have to interrupt his moments with Yuki? 

Whenever he asks Yuki there's comments here and there. Sometimes they just grab her and go run into their rooms! Yelling at them can't do anything so the end result is him walking back to him room, sulking about his damn chance.

Now is another infuriating moment for the Avatar of Greed because Lucifer asks her to dance with him when in the first place he is the very first one to ask the girl! Damn Levi and his otherworldly terms that he will never understand.

As always, he walks out of the ballroom with a sad face. He went straight to the back garden, near the lake. It was a beautiful night. Different colors dancing in the sky, the lake reflecting everything above it. It was enchanting.

Still, the place doesn't erase his bad mood.

He sits beside the tree and watch the undisturbed water as it shows the unusual sky of Devildom.

After a long hour of sitting he decides to go back to the Castle. Nothing in his mind now, he walks with his head bow down while watching his feet crushes the grass beneath it.

"Mammon?"

He immediately perks up "Yuki? what are you doing here?"

Yuki smiles "I've been searching for you of course! You left there without a word." She slightly frowns.

"Oh... sorry about that. Just want to clear my head is all" Because I'm so mad and I really want you all to myself but my brothers keep coming unto us, he wants to add but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Hmmm I see." Yuki walks towards the lake and observes around. "This place is so beautiful isn't it? It feels... romantic".

Mammon gawks "H-huh? romantic? Well, you're maybe right. Nice view, not noisy and everything." He blushes a little at their conversation. Now that he stares at her properly at the center of his vision, beside the lake and the twikling stars and it's reflection, it is really romantic.

"Why don't we continue what you asked about earlier? You wanna dance with me right?" She picks up her phone to select a song. "The Castle's music is not loud enough to reach here, but I have some good music from the Human Realm!" 

Now he blushes for real "WHAT? d-dance with you?" He clears his throat and stands proudly, representing The Great Mammon to the girl he cares for. "Of course you will dance with me! No one can't refuse the Avatar of Greed!"

She laughs " That's the Mammon I know! Come here now," she plays the music, pockets her phone on her dress (yes her dress has pockets!) and then offers her left hand to him. 

_When you smile, everything's in place_

He complies, reaching his right hand to clasp her offered hand and his other hand reaches her hip.

_I've waited so long, can make no mistake_

Yuki steps closer to him. She puts her right hand onto his shoulder.

_All I am reaching out to you_

Mammon smiled a bit, her perfume reaching him. That calms his nerves. He squeezes her hand and they start to sway slowly.

_I can't be scared, got to make a move_

Suddenly, Yuki leans to his chest. He didn't expect the action, but not unwelcomed. His right hand goes to her back like he is hugging her.

_While we're young, come away with me  
Keep me close and don't let go_

No interruptions, no brothers yelling at the side. Just the nature and the two of them. Utterly peaceful and contently holding each other. 

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer  
Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment  
I'm moving closer to you_

_I'm moving closer to you..._

The wind sweeps weakly causing the leaves to sway. Her perfume smells stronger now. He absent-mindedly kiss the top of her head.

They sway and hold each other until the song has ended but that doesn't stop Mammon. He forgot about the song in the first place. He just wants to hold Yuki as long as possible. He wants to savor this moment with her.

She doesn't make a move either. He holds her tighter and closes his eyes.

But sadly it has to end.

After a long moment of silence, Yuki stands up straight and looks at him "Mammon".

Mammon gazes up at her. He is still under the spell, his mind feeling a good kind of fuzzy. "Yes"?

She kisses his cheek, "Thanks for the dance. It was great." She smiles at him.

He smiles wider than before. Breathlessly, he answers. " Of course".

_I'm moving closer to you._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Moving Closer" by Never the Strangers. If you like, give it a go and listen to it!  
> EDIT: Okay now I remember, a TV CM that used the song and the setting is... a date when the couple danced! lol  
> The actual plot is a lot shorter I want to cry 'coz I wanna drag it out like hnnngggg.  
> I really like the song and I think it fits perfectly with the canon plot and stuff.  
> Let me know what you think! Comment below and please no flames!


End file.
